Automated pharmaceutical delivery systems have been in use for over thirty years. The initial purpose of such systems was to reduce the high rates of medication errors associated with manual distribution. In modem times, automated systems present more sophisticated advantages. These include: further reduction of errors, lower costs associated with pharmaceutical distribution, reduction of personnel, inventory control, substance control, automated documentation, and relieving professional pharmacists of many tasks.
The current state of the art of automated pharmaceutical delivery systems, otherwise known as medication management devices generally fall under three categories: automated devices in the central pharmacy area; automated devices in the patient care unit; and point-of-care information systems.
The primary goal of centrally-located devices is to replace or improve the current manual process for filling unit dose carts. These devices offer the advantage of a single, centralized inventory and a lower overall inventory.
Disadvantages of such devices include their large size, high cost, and reliance on efficient delivery systems.
Patient care unit-based devices replace the traditional manual unit dose cart filling and delivery system and provide increased control over floor stock.
Advantages of such systems include their smaller size and lower cost relative to centrally-located devices, immediate access to medications, and automated documentation of medication administration. Disadvantages include application to unit dose levels only, increased costs due to the maintenance of multiple inventories in multiple units, additional time required to restock multiple devices, and larger inventory.
Point-of-care systems are designed to enable immediate exchange of patient data at the bedside. Such systems allow for rapid access to patient information, fast documentation, integration of hospital information systems, and immediate verification of drug administration. Primary disadvantages of point-of-care systems include high cost associated with placing hardware in each room, networking the system, and security issues associated with personal data access.
The above-described systems offer solutions for medication management in large hospitals where the large expense associated with large centrally-located pharmacy systems, decentralized patient care units, and point-of-care systems at the bedside are justifiable for unit-dose dispensing and verification. These systems fail to address efficient and economical medication management at medium size facilities, for example health maintenance organizations which cannot justify the expenses associated with the large and costly aforementioned systems. Furthermore, while the above systems provide a solution for unit-dose dispensing for individual patients, they fail to address the issue of filling weekly or monthly prescriptions in a cost-effective manner.
The present invention combines computer hardware and software, a telecommunications capability, and a medication container dispensing cabinet to form a complete in-office dispensing system. This enables drug prescription dispensing in volume by a physician, pharmacist, or other licensed practitioner directly to the patient at a clinic, group practice, or other location outside a pharmacy or hospital. The system provides a convenient, safe, automated, and low cost drug delivery system for the patient.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for automated dispensing of packaged pharmaceuticals. The apparatus of the invention includes a cabinet housing for storing a variety of packaged pharmaceuticals in a plurality of bins. Each bin stores a particular variety of packaged pharmaceutical where each package typically contains a plurality of unit doses as normally provided in a pharmacy filled prescription. Each variety of pharmaceutical is associated with a particular code marked on the package. When the packaged items are loaded into the system, the loader scans each bar coded package with a bar code reader so that the data base for the unit properly reflects the packages contained in the unit. For dispensing, a controller receives request signals and in response generates dispense signals. Each bin includes a dispenser coupled to the controller for dispensing a packaged pharmaceutical therefrom in response to a dispense signal sent from the controller. When the package is dispensed, a code reader determines the code of the dispensed package and verifies whether the code of the dispensed package matches the code of the requested package.
The dispensing process can be initiated by an authorized user at a computer terminal connected to the cabinet controller. Alternatively, a computer can be used to program a card or slip with patient information, with the cabinet being adapted for receiving the card, for automatic dispensing directly to the patient.
A plurality of the cabinet housings can be installed in a modular or daisy-chained configuration in which a single controller operates a plurality of housings. In a preferred embodiment of the apparatus of the invention, the bins are in the shape of vertically-disposed columns shaped to store a plurality of bottles stacked vertically. Each bottle is sealed and contains a selected number of doses prior to being dispensed. Pharmaceutical packages are laid on top of each other within each column and are fed by gravity from the top of the column and exit at the bottom of the column on a first-in-first-out basis. Each column includes a replaceable label containing a code which matches the code disposed on the packages placed in that column. Package coding is preferably accomplished by bar code which can include the drug identification number, dosage expiration date and number of tablets. The controller is preferably a computer. In an automated system, sensors mounted in the bins monitor the inventory of the packages in each bin and detect jammed bins.
The cabinet is preferably mounted on a wall or on a supporting cart as a stand alone unit. A ramp delivers a dispensed pharmaceutical to a drop point. The ramp is preferably sloped so that gravity delivers the dispensed pharmaceutical without the need for other conveying means. A label printer is coupled to the controller for printing a patient specific prescription label for attaching to a dispensed pharmaceutical package. The prescription label can include a printed picture of the pharmaceutical contained in the package. A document printer is likewise coupled thereto for printing instructions specific to the dispensed pharmaceutical for use by the patient or medical practitioner. In a preferred embodiment, the printers are inhibited until the bar-code reader verifies that proper dispensing of the pharmaceutical has occurred.
A preferred method of using the invention for a clinical trial includes dispensing a pharmaceutical and a placebo in different packages and monitoring use thereof. Clinical trials are commonly used in the evaluation of the safety and effectiveness of drug protocols in the pharmaceutical industry. These trials can typically take the form of distributing the drug being tested and a placebo to a selected patient population and then monitoring the outcome to determine the drug""s effectiveness. The dispensing system of the present invention is particularly well suited to aid in the controlled distribution of both the drug (or drugs) under test and the placebo used in these clinical trials. Due to the accurate labeling, record keeping and remote distribution capabilities, and the ability to dedicate specific units to a particular trial the conduct of these trials can be done more safely and accurately.